The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,135,455 and 4,076,236 disclose respectively a dumbbell consisting of weights which are joined by a grip rod by means of threads and the threaded holes. These prior art dumbbells are defective in design in that the weights can not be joined with the grip rod quickly.